The present invention relates to compositions based on the reaction product of an alkylenediamine with at least two equivalents of an acrylamidoalkanesulfonic acid or a salt thereof, and formulations containing such material. Such aqueous solutions or dispersions are useful for cleaning soiled articles or surfaces, e.g., for degreasing.
A variety of reaction products of acrylamidoalkanesulfonic acids are known for various uses. British Patent 1,550,420, Aug. 15, 1979, discloses aminodi- and aminopolyalkylamidoalkane sulfonic acids and salts of the formula ##STR1##
R.sub.6 can be a group derived from a polyvalent amine, such as ##STR2##
where Q' is -[-CH.sub.2 CHR.sub.1 -C(.dbd.O)-NH--CR.sub.2 R.sub.3 CR.sub.4 R.sub.5 -SO.sub.3 ].sub.n M
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,083, Piedrahita et al., May 19, 1992, discloses catalysts for curing aminoplast compositions. One such catalyst is an acid, or an ammonium or metal salt of a reaction product of at least one amine and a sulfo compound. Sulfo compounds include 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane sulfonic acid. The amines can be primary or secondary amines, and react by the Michael addition. Exemplified amines are 2-amino-2-methylpropanol and triethyl amine. Other amines include alkylene polyamine represented by the formula ##STR3##
R.sub.6 is independently preferably hydrogen; or an aliphatic or hydroxy-substituted aliphatic group of up to about 30 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,081, Lal, Jan. 7, 1992, and related U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,012, Mar. 31, 1992, disclose compositions and polymer fabrics treated therewith. The composition is prepared by reacting (a) the reaction product of a hydrocarbyl substituted carboxylic acid or anhydride and a polyamine, wherein the reaction product has at least one NH group capable of addition to a double bond, with (b) a sulfo compound such as 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane sulfonic acid. The sulfo compound is reacted with the amine-containing compound at an equivalent ratio of about (1:1-10), preferably about (1:1-1.1).